Brotherhood Outcasts
The Brotherhood Outcasts was an ideologically Reactionary splinter-faction of the Brotherhood of Steel that broke away from the post-war military order in 2276. Founded by then Paladin Henry Casdin, the Outcasts was a 'chapter' that broke away from the Brotherhood lead by Elder Lyon over ideological differences and split between the two groups over their mission in the capital wasteland. The outcasts formed in 2276 and waged a guerrilla war against the Brotherhood until their complete dissolution in 2284 and merged with Lyon’s Brotherhood into Eastern Brotherhood of Steel division. But there since 2884, a self-proclaimed successor to the Outcasts, to truly wanted unrecognized their legitimacy as invalid as the "True Eastern Brotherhood of Steel". And their goal to gain the approval of the Western Brotherhood chapters as a legitimate chapter and expelling the Eastern Brotherhood of Steel as illegitimate, which lead into a possible organizational Civil War to officially expelling them. In 15 years later. History Foundation When Owyn Lyon took over as Elder and leader of the Brotherhood of Steel and their chapter in the capital wasteland, the East Coast Chapter, Elder Lyon took an alternative approach towards the Brotherhood's mission and operations in the Capital Wasteland. Rather than being hostile towards outsiders and raiding whole settlements to steal energy weapons and other pre-war technology like before, Elder Lyons had the Brotherhood fight against the various threats of the wasteland in order to protect the local population and increase the Brotherhood's image in the eyes of the people to prevent future opposition. This decision was met with opposition from Paladin Henry Casdin who believed that the Brotherhood was straying away from its principals and voiced opposition towards Elder Lyons, but received limited support at best. Paladin Casdin decided to gather his supporters and defect from the Brotherhood forming the outcasts in 2276. Starting a Civil War See Also: Brotherhood Civil War Not long after the Brotherhood Outcasts were formed, Casdin and his followers were officially excommunicated from the order and their organization was declared a rogue chapter and its destruction was now a priority for Brotherhood forces operating in the capital wasteland. Casdin, now operating under the title of protector, officially declared war on the Brotherhood Loyalists and ordered an assassination to be carried out against Elder Lyon and many of his advisors. Knowing that the elder and high council rarely leave the Citadel, Casdin ordered a small task force of outcast assassins to be sent to assassinate the elder at the Citadel by infiltrating the complex and killing him and his advisors via planting a bomb. The operation was codenamed Crimson Dagger and was carried out on October 23rd, 2276 during a meeting of the council members. The bomb went off at 9:18 A.M. and killed four members of the High Council, but the Elder wasn't present and ultimately survived. The operation was found out and the Brotherhood dispatched troops to destroy the outcasts sparking the Brotherhood Civil War. War with the Loyalists After the failed assassination attempt, loyalist forces of the Brotherhood were sent out with the 13th Infantry Platoon being sent to attack Fort Independence, the headquarters of the Brotherhood Outcasts. The ensuing Battle of Fort Independence saw the outcasts repel the assault and inflict heavy casualties on the platoon rendering them inactive for months. Several more battles occurred throughout 2276 and by December, the outcasts had established various outposts and bases in the Capital Wasteland both inside and outside of the city ruins. Protector Casdin had his men fight a defensive war citing the limited numbers they have in terms of manpower and equipment. New members were those who defected to their cause and future members would be born into the outcasts like that of the regular Brotherhood of Steel. Various robots would be captured and reprogramed to fight for the outcasts, but they would be a numerical disadvantage throughout the entire war. In early 2277, an outcast officer by the name of Raymond Eastwood had managed to convince Brotherhood soldiers to join the outcasts and suggested going on the offensive and attacking a major Brotherhood outpost in the city ruins. It was a communications outpost and if taken or destroyed, it would isolate the Citadel from the rest of their ground forces and allow the Outcasts to launch raids on their patrols and isolate their forces, who had already been stretched thin fighting against the Vault 87 Super Mutants. The plan was approved and was known as the Capital Offensive which was launched on January 18th, 2277 and was personally lead by Defender Eastwood. The offensive lasted a total of two weeks and ended in disaster with Eastwood being killed during a loyalist counter-attack after the Outcasts had initially captured the outpost. The offensive was called off and remaining troops forced to retreat. By then, the manpower had been depleted heavily and the Outcasts went back to fighting on the defensive. Attempts of Surviving, Dissolution and Legacy Post-2277, the Brotherhood Outcasts remained on the defensive wouldn't launch any offensive operations for the rest of the war. Protector Casdin maintained strict discipline within his ranks, but morale was low, especially in the outposts and bases located in the outskirts of the Capital Wasteland wherein 2278, an entire base and three outposts were abandoned by their soldiers who either surrendered to the Brotherhood Loyalists and rejoined their ranks or deserted entirely and integrated into any society or settlement that they could. Semi-Defensive attempts of moving out from Captial Wasteland Between 2279 to 2282, They were attempts to moving their headquarters out of Captial wasteland to attempt of keeping their faction from failing and giving in to Lyon's Brotherhood, So Protector Casdin were tasked to send 60 members to Eastern side of Captial wasteland to regroup and steal more supplies of settlements (regardless if they are Human or not), Has unintentionally started a sieges of two settlements caused the first one failed and second semi-unsuccessful, leaving supplies, military gear, ammunition, and 21 lives were lost in both them. This was until September 2281, When they finally moved away from Captial Wasteland eastward into Delmarva Wasteland and week in as they founded an mostly abandoned Food chain factory and later mostly destroy Clinic in 10 to 15 miles to potential away to reorganized. However, They were small groups of remaining civilized Ghouls occupied there to called them homes. They just killed them best they can a couple of them becoming increasingly feral as result attacking these members about several times and ended up losing three to four them eventually after they cleaned them up. They begin completely occupied these two locations as starting point for months. When news, Of their finally out of Captial Wasteland, were pleased for Outcasts as eleven days later was the first Battle of Fort Independence from Lyon's Brotherhood was started with three days on fighting as 50 members and 5 robots were lost, resulted in Lyon's Brotherhood finally captured back to them a day later. As now dubbed themselves Captial Outcasts for sometimes has spread out west of Captial City ruins to trying to regroup. But this resulted 10 to 15 members have surrendered and rejoined to Lyon's Brotherhood as 3 to 7 them become raiders and downright retired from Outcasts unofficially. In, March 2282, The now self-dubbed Delmarva Outcasts, were continued to reorganizing and begin sending more locations from eastern areas of Delmarva to occupied for Outcasts survival as they begin sending few scouts to try communicating back to Captial Outcasts for good news. However, Casdin has no choice to send the majority of them back to Captial Wasteland for getting back Fort Independence while leaving some will stay and continue expanding eastward by best for how long. Final Years In 2283, Owyn Lyons passed away at the age of 81 and Arthur Maxson took over as Elder and leader of the Brotherhood's East Coast Chapter. At age 16, he was the youngest leader of the Brotherhood and managed to convince the two parties to negotiate in 2283 and a year later in 2284, the civil war ended and the outcasts willingly disbanded and rejoined the Brotherhood of Steel under Elder Maxson. The Brotherhood Outcasts officially dissolved on March 14th, 2284 with the signing of the Treaty of Fort Independence and willingly rejoined the Brotherhood of Steel and surrendered their base to the Eastern Brotherhood and became a new base. Casdin himself was pardoned by Maxson along with most of the outcast members, but some diehard members refused to accept the treaty and fled to form their own Ultra-reactionary "chapter" known as the True Eastern Brotherhood in opposition to Maxson's leadership and became the unofficially but accepted successor to the outcasts. Structure Notable Members See Also * Brotherhood Mojave Chapter * True Eastern Brotherhood of Steel Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries